User talk:Itsleo20
Put your conversations under here. | Hey Itsleo20. Can you tell me about the: Nunchuck Zombie, Swordsman Zombie, Torch Monk Zombie, Tiger Imp, Gun Powder Imp and Gun Powder Devil Zombie. Thank you. Wintermelon333 (talk) 20:38, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Response: I've never encountered a Sword, Nunchuck, or Tiger. Torch Monk is like Explorer Zombie. See Gargantuar for the Gunpowder Devil. FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! (talk) 19:33, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I am a extreme Bloons Monkey City fan, but i like BTD5 more. SAY WAAAAT (talk) 11:31, April 9, 2014 (UTC) No I am not Sun Wukong, I don't even know what that is.Realangrybirdplush (talk) 12:33, April 17, 2014 (UTC) 孙悟空，the monkey king, Sun wukong. FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! (talk) 14:08, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Translation Help I've heard you were Chinese, and i need your help translating this message i got when i tried to open Chinese PvZ in a chinese website with plants not found in pvz2 or the chinese pvz2. I forgot -About the Chinese translation thing. It's me, ~TheCuteDolphin 10:35, April 19, 2014 (UTC) who sent that message, It's just your average error message. FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! (talk) 14:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Kung-Fu World Garg and Bosses From what I saw on Raikang's gameplay of Kung-Fu World minigames, you said the Gargantuars there are named Terracota Gargantuar. Can you make the page? Also I would like to verify what's the name of the Boss in Day 16 and 30? JemCel03 (talk) 02:36, April 21, 2014 (UTC) My Response. No, that was a joke, referencing the Terracotta Warriors, stone life-size guardians of one of the emperor's tombs. Also, how can I translate something I haven't read? By the way, I think Raikang is correct. FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! (talk) 20:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) yes! Iam Intellectual Games Kung-Fu World Intel Thank you wise Leo. Btw I didn't knew Raikang was really right, can you provide us the Suburban almanac entry? From what I know this Imp seems to fly over obstacles, while the Garg... It has a hook and a staff wielder variation. I'll go take a pic soon. JemCel03 (talk) 23:42, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Riochet Bird (talk) 17:54, April 29, 2014 (UTC)I made your Igneous Cabbage!! Response Thanks! It looks so cool (pun not intended)! FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! (talk) 19:25, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi... Hi! Do you wanna become friends? WinterMa et 17:18, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Response Um, sure. --FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! (talk) 20:20, May 2, 2014 (UTC) TheShadowFlower (talk) 10:00, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Your Igneous Cabbage is finished!!! use it on anything you want. ... Response No I don't. How would I speak very good English?FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! http://images.wikia.com/plantsvszombies/images/f/f5/Igneous_Icon.png 20:06, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I said they're fakes because I first saw Small Bamboo Cage, Magic Vine,Carrot Launcher and Dandelion on PvZ CC. Everything there are fakes. So when I saw them on the wiki, I thought this was just a fake project be the PvZ CC users. I didn't know they're real.... Atlantis536 (talk) 00:04, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Magic Cirrus name. According to illustation16 that's how its called. Walter20210 (talk) Response Is he Chinese? FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! http://images.wikia.com/plantsvszombies/images/f/f5/Igneous_Icon.png 23:32, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, he is Chinese. :Also he told us the names of the plants from the Chinese version of PVZ2. :Walter20210 (talk) 00:13, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::You do realize a cirrus is a type of cloud? ::FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! http://images.wikia.com/plantsvszombies/images/f/f5/Igneous_Icon.png 19:25, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Yep. But Meh its just the same thing, none of these names are confirmed. Maybe even the ones from the Chinese version of the game are wrong. :::Walter20210 (talk) 01:11, May 15, 2014 (UTC) How can I play PvZ Online? Yu Yu Hakusho 01:10, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Response Apparently, this was a beta test. It is closed now. FIRE TO ALL!!!!!!!!! http://images.wikia.com/plantsvszombies/images/f/f5/Igneous_Icon.png 13:13, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi o.o My version of the igneous cabbage... :O ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 08:13, June 8, 2014 (UTC) itsleo please come to this thread given below because we really need you to translate stuff here:http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:116584 Yeah. It does really low damage at some moments, no crowd control, can't kill a conehead in one blast already ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 20:22, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Response The Fire Gourd's plant food ability is basically Laser Bean's plant food ability. can you please send me the plants vs zombies chinese version APK file Response Rar file , sorry, but I don't have the apk file.-The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 13:09, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Why u delete page IM AGRESIVE NOW UNdelete plz my dark age page Response Dude, there is already a Dark Ages page, no need for another one. Also, you need to work on your spelling and grammar. -The Igneous Cabbge (talk) 21:12, July 1, 2014 (UTC) go to your blog i wrote a comment please do what i say--Electric Plants (talk) 12:18, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Pleaase read my coment--Electric Plants (talk) 13:26, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok! ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 21:11, July 21, 2014 (UTC) PLEEASE REMAKE YOUR BLOG IN MY WIKI AND DELETE THE ONE HERE TO LET THEM GO THIER--Electric Plants (talk) 12:35, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Dude, it's MY blog. That means I can do what ''I ''want to do''.'' How many characters can we voice? If 3, i would also like to voice Repeater. To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 20:28, July 27, 2014 (UTC)